Am I Crazy?
by CMC14
Summary: A story about Joe Jonas.
1. Chapter 1

Am I Crazy?

INTRO:

What do you do when the love of your life suddenly dumps you after seven months for another girl? You just move on right? Forget about him. But it's not exactly that easy when he's famous and you constantly see his face on the cover of every single magazine. What do you do when, two years after breaking your heart, the guy shows up at your door and asks you to marry him? That's what happened to me. I was dating Joe Jonas. Yes _the _Joe Jonas, the middle member of the Jonas Brothers. I thought everything was perfect, but I was very wrong about that. I'm Karie, and this is my story.

Chapter One

Two years ago

"Joe, what are you saying?" I asked, tears falling from my eyes.

"I'm saying we can't be together anymore, Karie. It's over," Joe said, surprisingly calm.

"Wh-what? Why?" I choked on my words as more tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I'm in love with Miranda. I don't love you anymore," Joe replied, his face showing no emotions whatsoever.

"Joe…how could you do this to me?"

He just walked away without saying another word.

That was the last time I saw Joe Jonas (in person anyway).

It was also the day my heart shattered into a million pieces.

It's the reason I hate the sorry excuse for a human being that is Joseph Adam Jonas.

It isn't so much that he dumped me for a crazy little fan girl that gets to me; it's the fact that Joe Jonas, of all people, could say those things to me and break my heart in two, and be totally unaffected by it. How can he live with himself after that?

And yet, two years after the fact, here I am lying in my bed staring at an old picture of Joe and me when we were together, part of me hoping he would come back to me, and the other part hating his guts.

I still think about Joe. I still love him with all of my heart and soul.

Am I crazy?

I must be crazy to still have feelings for a guy who broke my heart. A guy who said he didn't love me anymore.

I must be crazy to want him back after that.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_Okay, let's go back a little further; let's go back to the day I met Joe Jonas._

I was 18 years old. I lived in a small town in New Jersey known as Wyckoff. In Wyckoff, everybody knows everything about absolutely everything. So why was I the last to find out the Jonas Brothers were living directly across the street from me?

Apparently, they had been living there since April. How could I have been so blind? Maybe it had something to do with me never being home. Things were crazy with work, and I was constantly going out of town on business. You may be wondering how, or why, an 18 year old girl was making business trips. Well, you see, my dad owned a major company, and I was sort of his secretary, if you will. I organized basically all of his documents and presentations and such, and, of course, answered the phones. So whenever my dad had to go out of town for business, I had to go with him. But I couldn't complain; he paid me and I had my own place.

But that's enough about my boring lifestyle. So, let me tell you about the day I met Joe Jonas.

It was a Friday in June. I had been sitting on my balcony when I saw three guys outside playing kickball with their little brother.

_How cute _I thought.

So I was sitting there, sort of just watching them, but occasionally looking down at my laptop when I received an IM from my best friend Jamie in California. Then one of them yelled. The one with the curly hair. That's when I realized who the boys were that I had been staring at. I would recognize that voice anywhere. It was the voice of my favorite male singer, Nicholas Jerry Jonas. I had been sitting outside staring at the Jonas boys, of all people. I was totally freaking out inside. I sent an IM to Jamie.

_KarieBeary: _OMG, Jamie u r not going to believe what I'm about to tell you!

_JamieRoxanne: _What?!

_KarieBeary__: _I think I'm watching a kickball game going on between the JB

_JamieRoxanne: _What are you talking about?? Are you seeing things??

KarieBeary: No dude. I'm totally living right across the street from the Jonas family! And omg, Joe is walking this way! I gotta go.

I got offline and set my laptop aside. I saw Joe standing in my yard.

"Hey, you look pretty bored up there. You wanna come down here and play kickball with us?" He asked.

"Uh, sure, be right down!" I yelled in reply.

I walked into my bedroom and went downstairs and out the front door.

I couldn't believe I was actually talking to Joe Jonas. I had a major crush on him, but then again, who doesn't like Joe?

So we got to the Jonas house, where we introduced ourselves.

"I'm Joe, by the way," Joe said.

"I'm Karie. It's nice to meet you," I said.

"Hi, I'm Nick," Nick shook my hand.

And then Kevin introduced himself, and Frankie.

There was really no need for it, but it was my first time meeting them. I mean, I didn't wanna pass myself off as a crazy stalker fan.

After our little game was over, Joe and I went and got ice cream with Frankie.

We talked for a bit, about pretty much everything.

We had a lot in common, surprisingly.

June 6th. I would never forget that day. It was the day I met Joe Jonas.

It was also the day I completely fell head over heels in love with him.

He just didn't know it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Let's go ahead a little bit, to the day Joe and I decided to start dating._

It was now August. It had been two months and two days since I met Joe, and I felt as if I'd known him for years. We were basically best friends. Nick and I were also close, but Joe and I had something special. We could talk about anything, and we did. We discussed anything and everything we could think of. I shared my secrets, he shared his. We hung out every day. Joe's voice was the first sound I heard when I woke up and the last when I went to bed.

So one day we, Joe and I, were sitting in the living room at the Jonas house watching TV on the couch. I had woken up that day with a feeling that something big was going to happen. And something did. We had just finished watching a show, Law and Order, I think. I was about to go home, but Joe stopped me.

"Um, Karie, you feel like maybe going for a walk?" Joe asked.

"Sure, Joe. Where to?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking the park. But if you don't wanna go there-"

"Are you kidding? It's my favorite place to go with you!" I cut him off.

We walked out the door and headed down the street. The park was a good twelve blocks or so away from the house, so we walked a bit.

It was completely silent the whole walk to the park. I kept glancing over at Joe. He seemed to be deep in thought, and making faces almost as if he were arguing with some voice in his head or something. Boy, he was acting rather strange.

When we finally got to the park, we ran around and went down all the slides. Sometimes it was fun acting like a kid again. There was just something about the park that I absolutely loved. It was so calming for some reason.

When we finally got tired, we laid down in the grass and looked up at the clouds.

"Joe, this is getting kind of boring. So far I've seen six bunnies, two dinosaurs, and four puppies in those darn clouds," I said.

"Just keep looking. It gets better," Joe said.

Well, that was odd.

I looked over at my best friend. He had a huge grin on his face. I was beginning to think he was going crazy. Why had he been acting so strange that day? And why on Earth had he kept staring at me with that dang Jonas grin? And then I saw it.

An airplane. But not just any airplane. A skywriter type deal. And in big loopy letters, I saw the words

_Karie Woods, will you be my girlfriend?_

"Oh, my gosh. Joe-"

"Well, I know we've only known each other for a couple of months, but I really like you, Karie. A lot. So will you be my girlfriend?" Joe cut me off.

"Oh, Joe, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. I would love to be your girlfriend!" I replied happily.

"Good. I was hoping you would say yes," He smiled.

He pulled me closer to him and we shared our first kiss. It was a soft, slow kiss. It was very special to me, not just because it was with Joe Jonas, but because it was my very first kiss with any guy for that matter. I was on cloud nine, so to speak.

I looked at Joe and smiled. This was one of the best days of my life.

It was kind of funny how, in a matter of just two months, we had gone from being complete strangers, to being best friends, and now we were boyfriend and girlfriend.

That day was another day I would never forget.

It was the day Joe stopped calling me his _best _friend and started calling me his girlfriend.

However, it was also the day my mother died of lung cancer.

I just didn't know it yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I was on my way back from the park. Joe and I were talking and holding hands and laughing. We were in the middle of debating whether Spongebob or Tom & Jerry was a better cartoon when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID: Dad.

"Hey, Daddy," I answered.

"Hey, Honey. Um, something's happened. I need you to come here now."

"Dad, is everything okay?"

"No, Honey. Just come home, okay?"

"Okay."

I hung up with my dad and let go of Joe's hand. I bolted away from him without even giving him an explanation. I felt bad for that, but there was definitely something wrong. The last time I got a call like that from Dad, I found out my mom had been diagnosed with lung cancer. I knew something awful had happened. Dad had never sounded so upset before.

When I got to my parents' house, I was completely out of breath. I got a drink quickly, then I joined my dad and my brother Jack in the living room. Their eyes were puffy and red, as if they had been crying. I sat down to face my dad.

"Dad," I looked up at me, but he didn't say anything. He knew I already knew what had happened.

"She's gone, isn't she?" I asked.

"Yeah. We got the call at 4:15," Dad replied.

I tried to say something else, but the words just wouldn't come out. I couldn't breathe. My throat burned. My heart ached. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I knew this day would come, so I half expected it. But not today. Why today? Why couldn't it have been another day? Why did she have to go? Why did she have to be cursed with cancer? She was a good woman. She didn't deserve to die in such a horrible manner. She didn't deserve to suffer. Why did God punish her?

I couldn't take it. I just didn't understand why my mom had been taken from me. I felt horrible. While I was off kissing a boy, my mom had died in a hospital bed. Joe had called four times already, but I hadn't answered. After I got the news, I ran over to my apartment and shut myself in my bedroom, just crying hysterically. I tried to stop crying. I wanted to stop. I just couldn't.

One of the best days of my life had just turned into one of the worst.

Correction, _the _worst.

A Week Later

Sometimes, when the pain got to be too much and I didn't wanna talk to anyone, I wrote in a journal. Here's what I wrote that day:

_August 15_

_It's been a week since Mom died. It's been a week since Joe and I started going out. I haven't spoken to him. I haven't spoken to anyone. I just can't deal with it. I lock myself in my room and I don't do anything. I just lay in bed and sob. I try not to think about it. I don't wanna think about it. I just can't help but think about it. I miss Mom. I wish I could've seen her one more time before it happened. So I could hug her one last time, and tell her how much I love her. I wish she were still here. She was one of the only people I could talk to when I had a problem, or even just a question. And now she's gone. How could God be so damn cruel? Joe has called me 67 times so far. I wanna answer, I really do. I try to answer his calls, I just can't bring myself to hit the Send button. Oh, if he only knew how much I really love him._

I was feeling a little better. Writing had really helped me deal with the pain. It was my way of…I don't know, venting, I guess you could say.

August 15th. Another day I wouldn't forget.

It was the day I finally got the strength to get out of bed.

It was also the day I finally called Joe back.

I couldn't get an answer on Joe's cell phone, so I called the house phone. But it wasn't Joe who answered. It was Nick.

"Hey, Nick," I said.

"Hi, Karie. How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing a little better. I got out of bed today. Wait- how did you-?"

"Your brother. Joe called him because you didn't answer his calls. We're all very sorry for your loss. If you ever need to talk, we're all here for you."

"I appreciate that. Is Joe home?"

"No, he's out celebrating with some friends."

"Celebrating? Celebrating wh- Oh my gosh! His birthday! How could I forget his birthday?"

"I'll have him go over there when he gets home."

"Thanks, Nick."

"Yep. Hey, Karie, would you wanna come over for a bit? I need to talk to someone."

"About what?"

"Well, I don't really wanna say over the phone."

"Nick, you can tell-"

"I've done something bad, K. Real bad. I just really need you to come over."

"Okay, I'll be right over."

Something bad? Nick Jonas did something bad?

Is that even possible?


End file.
